


As You Wish 如你所愿

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DK光, M/M, midlander, 公式光, 奥尔光 - Freeform, 蛮神化/非人化设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 打算写成中篇，基本上中心思想就是给阿光写一个惨字，可能会有两个结局【但是最终决定坑了】





	1. Hero

不知道是从哪一天开始，他的食欲降低，睡眠时间渐渐减少，心情也愈加阴郁，直接使他的暗黑力量增强许多，这不免引起他的孤疑。  
早在他的力量随着光之水晶的收集而增加的那段时间里，他就已经有些疑惑。像蛮神一样倚靠水晶使用力量，他还算不算得上是个人类呢？——只不过，当时贤人们都认为这是海德林施予的恩惠，每天运动量巨大的他也有着堪称惊人的食量和健康的睡眠规律，就学着和贤人一样，把自己身上一切的古怪都解释为母水晶的加护，将这些困惑统统忘却。然而自从那些症状出现，他感觉自己好像已经被剥夺了人类身份。他不知道自己是否有精炼的本事，至少大多数敌人不行。也许这就是那个自称“挚友”的太子所说的未被发掘的“真正的力量”？这时候他该庆幸自己还有保有理智和思想吗？

他不知道自己是否应该像路易索瓦大师一样终止自己的生命。如果真的动手了，他害怕杀不死自己。到那个时候，他又应该怎么面对一切呢？如果他真的死了，这个世界的烂摊子又由谁来收拾？全部扔给阿雷恩瓦尔德吗？那样也未必太过无耻。或许这么想显得有些自大，但事实确实如此。现在的艾欧泽亚，不能没有光之战士。  
所以他以英雄的方式逃避，渴望能够在真正的战斗中名正言顺地死去，但蛮神一个又一个地倒下，却没有蛮神可以打倒他。原本可以杀掉他的太子让他有了希望——一开始他也曾怀疑打倒他的男人是否属于人类——最终世事总不能如愿。更让他觉得讽刺的是，为战斗而狂的敌人，比他更加坚决地舍弃了自己的性命。

以贤人们的知识，他们不可能不知道他的情况，只是大家都老练地互相欺瞒。 直到一天完成委托后，光在阿拉米格的小酒馆角落里歇息，神出鬼没的桑克瑞德招摇地端着店里最贵的酒过来找他，半是试探半是确认地说：“还能喝下这杯吗？”他终于感觉心里有什么松开了束缚，苦笑着接过酒杯：“很可惜，世上所有的美酒我都要辜负了。”  
“在我面前大可不必勉强。”  
“对神来说这点算不了什么。”  
“我指的不是这个。”  
“我明白。”  
“如果你不想说，也完全可以理解……但我还是希望你不要把整个世界都压在肩上，我……知道那有多难受。”  
“在这之前，我已经——”他突然吞掉了剩下的话语，微微摇了摇头。  
两个中原之民沉默不语地握着酒杯，偶尔机械地抬起手臂，让各自的苦涩淌进喉道。

“你们该高兴我像拉姆而不是迦楼罗。不过，也只是目前为止而已。”空空的酒杯和白发的男人被有些粗鲁地撂在原地，然而都没有什么怨言。

他没有像往常一样向塔塔露报告自己的行踪，即使他知道这么做会让她急得跺脚。桑克瑞德会替我解释的，他毫不在意地推脱着，召唤出仅剩躯壳的幻龙化身，趋使它飞向干冷的高空。


	2. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新了，因为是情绪崩溃的阿光所以我自由发挥了，FREEDOM!!!  
> 出现了骑士蓝精灵，这条线是糖噢！  
> （虽然这章挺惨的

空白得像一张白纸的库尔扎斯雪原上，一个灰色的身影后缓慢地留下一块块留不下来的阴影。英雄穿得像个破烂的麻袋，背着用破布条裹住的战斧。双脚起落，深深陷进雪地。  
看不见面庞的冒险者踏过恶毒的背弃、无言的牺牲和凄冷的风雪，将唯一完整的身躯拖到了冰封雪国的疆域。他是不可失去的烛火，绝不能为寒霜所扑灭。  
那时他没有流泪。

如今他似乎已经失去流泪的能力，或许连资格也不再拥有了。无数的生命像指缝的沙一样转瞬即逝，仅剩作纪念的触感相互堆叠，最终记忆中只剩下模糊不清的幻影。曾经他心无芥蒂，大大方方地让一个人撞进他的心里，可是这么做很快给他自己和他人带来了伴随一生的伤痛和恶果。  
同样的错误他不会再犯第二次。孤身一人才是最不令英雄痛苦的结局。

他仅凭直觉漫无目的地在空中游荡着，刚刚才发觉身处库尔扎斯。在挑选散心地点这方面，他的品味真是差到极致，现在这种情况下，他最不该来的地方正是此地。只是他远远瞥见本该雪白静谧的小片高坡上拥挤着肮脏聒噪的魔物，灵敏的直觉或许还算一件好事？  
红黑色的力量涌出体外，骇人的压力在低空爆炸，魔物还未看清空中异物的形状，就已被斩落头颅，喷出大片脏污，玷辱了不容侵侮的土地。他立刻就感到后悔，引起魔物的敌意向远处撤退，却未能成功，这群垃圾好像就只愿意死在这块风水宝地。  
好吧，只能控制好力量，将它们尽量往外推，再送它们去见海德林。这种故意引导的战斗方式十分不优雅，所有嘈杂化作了尸体，他的黑甲上也沾满了血污和恶臭。  
他两手空空，又浑身污秽，实在是个失礼的访客。他不想就这样面对那个人，泄气地跌坐在地，徒劳擦拭着装备上的污渍，像是想要百无聊赖地打发时间。话虽如此，寒风刮不散暗黑骑士的战意，红黑色的阴暗冲动久久不能平息。  
思念和悲伤一点点地裹紧心脏，他感到情绪愈发失控，这个状态可不太好……拥有着不属于人类的力量的他，立于此地只可能发生不好的事情。另一个密斯托的悲剧不该重演，他需要马上离开挚友的安眠之地，一秒钟都不能拖延。

……可是他没有办法做到，四肢僵在原地，仅仅只是从雪地上站起来这么简单的动作，他做不到。即使被唤作英雄，即使已经不再是人类，他至今依然如此无能，连守护他坟墓的整洁都做不到。更不要说其他人交托给他的信任乃至性命，他……只能像个笨拙又可笑的小丑焦急地挥舞着武器，眼睁睁地看着他们，一次又一次，一个接一个地，死去。  
而现在连他思念死人的权利也要剥夺？！  
黑焰将他灼得疼痛，不是皮肉之苦，却是比那更为刻骨的黑暗——

我好想他  
你这个废物  
他凭什么死  
他在七尺之下  
他为什么不来见我  
好想见他  
他在哪里  
胸口好痛  
我为什么还活着  
他为你而死

似乎感知到了什么，被黑焰包裹着的光之战士猛然起立，拖着大剑阴沉地向那块小小的碑石袭去。

墓碑的后面，一个背着铸有独角兽家纹的盾牌，身着锁子甲的高大精灵，正远眺着美丽的山岳皇都。即使看不见男人的脸，不知为何也能感觉到他脸上的微笑，仿佛阴云都被划破，泄出了许久未见的耀阳。

混乱的光之战士高举大剑纵身跃起，落地时只劈开了地面干硬的雪。他转过头来，看见了那张陌生又熟悉的面庞，露出的表情……和他死去时相差无几、勉强又悲伤的笑容让战士更加怒不可遏，用尽全身的力气向他挥砍着，男人用盾牌和单手剑轻巧又漂亮地化解了他看似凶猛实际满布破绽的攻击，但是并不还击，只是退让。战士的情绪因为对手看似轻视的躲避更加崩溃，进攻的节奏变得更为凶狠，不知道是对着身前的骑士，还是冲着逝去的人嘶吼：

“你为什么要保护我？我不值得，我只是行星的奴隶！”  
“你就这么想死吗？为什么要舍弃自己的性命？”  
真这么想死让我亲手解决你  
“打着替我而死的名号牺牲，临阵脱逃的懦夫！”  
“你才是最残忍的，远比杀了你的人残忍！”

蓝发精灵的表情逐渐变得扭曲痛苦，光似乎获得了一丝说不清的痛快。

“我愿意死在你的手里，只要那是你的期望。”  
……他说话了，声音和他像吗？……想不起来……

光之战士的动作由于困惑而放慢，然而男人扔掉了手中的剑盾，毫不犹豫地朝指向他的利刃扑去。  
恢复神智的光之战士恍如隔世，刚才还秉持着优雅姿态的骑士口吐鲜血，双手剑像当初那样穿透了男人的胸膛，止不住的血从那副变得渐渐透明的身躯流出，顺着剑往下滴。他扶住将要倒下的人影，双唇颤抖着，舌尖是带有雪霜冰凉的咸味。

“终于清醒了吗。这也应该是我的结局，已死之人本就不该再现人世。  
挚友啊，你的怀抱和之前一样温暖，只是这次我不会再诅咒你的笑容了……”

顾不得身前的人到底是不是莫名其妙的召唤物，即使他的嗓音破碎得刺耳，那些没有来得及说的话语也拼命趁着最后的机会倾泻而出，：  


“我最恨你的无畏。  
救救我，把生死交给我！  
别……离开我……” 

无论他的话语显得有多么无耻又无力，精灵还是在他的怀里一点一点地化成以太，水晶般闪耀的光芒渐渐消散。空空地举着双臂托住空气的光拼命地想要抱住已经消失的以太，却只能抓挠着虚无。  
他蜷缩在地上无声嘶喊，头痛欲裂几乎不能呼吸，现在他终于感觉到冷了，身上的血污和面上的水冻成冰霜，刮蹭着他的皮肤，似乎每处都在流血，温度逐渐抽离，他变得像尸体一样冰冷。  
突然有一个温暖的怀抱圈住了脆弱不堪的他。

“如你所愿，我的光。”  
“我的英雄。”


	3. Hug

光之战士止不住抽噎和泪水，也近乎脱力难以起身，也无法挣扎开精灵的怀抱。精灵发现他似乎异常虚弱不安，认为不能让他经受库尔扎斯的风雪。为了躲开被认出的麻烦，精灵抱起男人、背起被扔在地上的大剑，调动以太传送到了黄金港。他揉弄着挚友柔软服帖的棕发，时不时啄吻胡茬。紧攥的眉头稍微舒展开来，这种安慰确实有效。  
当他熟练地传送到望海楼大门前，奥尔什方忽然惊疑从未来过此地的他怎会有印象，没有和大水晶共鸣过的他又是怎么传送到这里来的？只是现在来不及多想。他和柜台的老板要来一些食物，急匆匆跑进光常住的房间。老板认得那位被抱在怀里的熟客，也没有多问。  
刚将光放平在床铺上，负责递送的服务生很快将寿司饭团送到房门前。精灵推测，他方才大哭一场，应该是没有胃口吃的。奇怪的是他知道光现在不能缺少食物，只好用嘴巴一点点喂进去。光对他依然非常抵触，双手一开始绵软地推着他的胸膛，渐渐恢复力气后还抬脚踢他，他只好用腿压住乱动的男人，稍稍用力将推搡的双手按在毛发散乱的头上。二人盔甲碰撞的声音有些刺耳，但是盖不住从光的嘴边逃跑的喘息声。战意的余韵和身体的接触使面前长期禁欲的男人有了这些反应，但他更在乎光在想什么。他的大腿向上顶了顶光的勃起，果然得到了他诚实又难耐的呻吟和挣扎。他现在要做的，是等待光的允许，或是拒绝。  
精灵松开了束缚，光几乎是立刻就将他推开，只肯露出背部，拒绝看见他的面容。精灵没有再纠缠，干脆地起身，去给男人找换洗的睡衣。

他不信任我，这太正常了。现在的我对他来说只是一个陌生人罢了。他偷瞄着床榻上僵硬的背，半是安慰半是陈述般分析。不过，他也不清楚自身的来历，脑海里承载着和光一同度过的时光，以及一些模糊片段式的往事。想到光会将他拒之千里的可能性，他心里一阵酸涩，却也只能无奈，毕竟他也没法解释自己到底是什么。  
他返回房间后将衣物放在床角，说了一声就假装研究起壁纸，在房间的角落坐下不动了。过了好一会儿，身后传来悉悉索索的声音，然后是拉开房门的声音。光出去了。  
他再等了一会，确认光不会回头拿遗漏的东西后，才敢转身。发现光确实拿走了他放在床角的衣服，他松了一口气，看来对方还没有防备到连他收拾的衣服都不肯穿的程度。  
他安心地在房间里等着，同时思考着刚才的异象，但很快就被打断了思路。他和光身上的以太连结将光正在私下解决性欲问题的反应传递了过来，连他也不可避免地受到了影响。但这种情况下他不可能也干同样的事情，唯一的选择是默默忍着。

 

* * *

自从被那家伙带回来之后，一直有奇怪的感觉。不只是指心理上，身体状况也和先前有些说不清楚的区别。他似乎尝得出刚才吃下去的饭团里的一丝醋酸味，但那也可能只是大脑的错觉。洗浴的时候也感觉怪怪的，但也搞不清楚是怎么回事。  
不管怎么样，现在首先要解决的是躲在他房间角落的大件东西。不幸的召唤已经发生了，估计这家伙又是另一个密斯托，只是这回灵魂水晶没碎。怎么办呢？之前的密斯托晚上是在哪里休息的呢？他需要休息吗？这种以太生物到底是不是想出现就出现的？密斯托之前不会是露宿街头的吧……想到这里他觉得有点惭愧当时没有仔细调查。总之，现在总不能把这个大块头赶出去。要让他处在自己的监视下，那就只能睡一个房间了。不过，他可不愿意和来历不明的陌生人睡同一张床。  
总之先默认他都需要好了，总不能穿着锁甲睡吧。光出去找老板借来了一件大号的浴衣，拿来给男人当睡衣；又拉开一旁的柜子取出被子，在地上简单铺好；瞄了几眼男人僵硬的背，不知道自己想确认什么，然后才背对他擦拭武器，假装不经意地开口：“想洗澡的话这里有换洗衣服，你可以在地上睡，我已经铺好了。”  
他是有点不敢看他，脸上的表情总是有松动的迹象。虽然他心里清楚这男人只是一团以太，但总是要不小心认错。  
结果那人没去洗澡，只是背过身子直接换衣服。他忍了又忍，还是偷看了一眼：他的肤色还是很白，腰腹位置没有可怖的大伤口，只是一些细碎的旧伤。  
心猿意马地给武器护理了半天，也不知道弄成什么样，估计明天还得再做。他连着打了好几个哈欠，搞不清楚为什么今天感到异常疲倦。透过眼泪扫一眼，那人已经在床铺里躺好了。于是他顺手关掉了台灯，钻进被子，轻手轻脚挪动几下，很快进入了梦乡。

 

* * *

惊恐的情绪将他从安睡中拖出，心脏飞速地跳动着，奥尔什方正疑惑自己身为召唤物是否也会做梦，不远处的床榻上传来微弱的叫声：“奥尔……什、方……”  
他一下从地上弹起来跳到床上，然而光只是在说梦话而已，并不是在叫他，更精确地说，不是在叫他这个突然出现的奥尔什方。光重复着他的名字，叫得愈加惊惧颤抖，肢体也困难地挣动着，像是夜色中被蛛网捕获的可怜昆虫。他将被噩梦魇住的光上身扶起，轻拍背部呼喊光的名字，但他开始流泪，表情痛苦，甚至喊叫得他耳膜生疼。“躲开！躲开！奥尔什方！”他的嗓音不受控制地嘶吼着，扯得奥尔什方的胸腔一阵疼痛。顾不上他们现在尚且需要陌生人之间的礼节，他握住光的肩膀用力摇晃，终于把不断转动的眼睛摇得睁开。月色下显得发青的泪眼确认着精灵的脸，棕色脑袋用力撞进精灵的胸膛，双手飞速摸索着他的腹和背，嘴里不停念叨着“太好了你没事”之类的话。奥尔什方被男人健壮的双臂箍个死紧，感受到身前躯体的震颤，手扶住他的后脑，沉声安慰道：“没事我在。我好好的，别怕。”  
话音刚落，光突然噤声，他猜他大概是回过神来了，但没有像他预料的那样拒绝他的僭越，反而回握住他的手。光的手很热乎，手心全是汗，但他从不在乎，只是轻轻摩挲着粗糙的茧。棕色的脑袋轻微挪动了一下，像是在小心地探听着他的心跳。樱花飘散的影子温柔地扫过，沙沙的叶响也没有打扰这份聆听。光的呼吸和心跳早已恢复平常，但他们仍旧安安静静地抱在一起。两具身体的温度不紧不慢地交融着，一如从前。  
静谧的温存不知持续了多久，奥尔什方轻轻松开了怀抱，垂下眼睫说了一句“早点休息”，躺回地上的床铺里去了。

 

深夜的宁静令人安心，但光现在有点睡不着了，不停地悉悉索索地翻身。床下倒是一点声响没有，估计是睡着了。  
他稍稍起身，没开灯什么都看不清，但还是往地上床铺的方向看着。无论是外貌声音体态，还是体贴温柔的性格，这位精灵看起来和真正的奥尔什方没什么区别，但是谁能说得准呢？本心那样善良的密斯托为了达到目的，不也扭曲成不择手段的样子了吗？  
他心知自己是做不到像之前那样再杀一次这个人，打算明天直接问问他的愿望是什么。  
这个愿望最好有够复杂困难，最好。


End file.
